Hospital Love
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau semakin menyakitinya/Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit!/Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, Hyukkie ah/Ternyata dia memang bukan untukku/chap 2 up! Haehyuk, slight Kyuhyuk, slight Darahae
1. Chapter 1

**Hospital Love**

Pairing : Haehyuk, slight Kyuhyuk, slight Darahae

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/SHOUNEN-AI, typos berterbangan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita, alur dipaksakan *plak

Happy Reading^^~

-EUNHYUK POV-

Rumah sakit?

Apa yang terlintas difikiran mu ketika mendengar rumah sakit?

Suntikan? Bau obat yang menyengat? Dokter? Perawat?

Banyak orang benci dengan rumah sakit dan segala yang ada di dalamnya, eh? Apa?

Kalian juga sama? Kalau begitu kalian sependapat dengan dia. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan rumah sakit, apalagi dengan yang namanya operasi dan jahitan. Maka dari itu dia tidak akan pernah datang ke rumah sakit kecuali kalau amat sangat terpaksa.

Ahaha entah kenapa jika aku mengingat dia dan rumah sakit, otomatis bibir ku membentuk lengkungan –senyum- mungkin karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, yang membuatku merubah sedikit fikiran ku tentang rumah sakit.

Apa? Kalian mau mendengar ceritanya? Baiklah akan ku ceritakan tapi sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, nama ku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae tapi aku terbiasa dipanggil Eunhyuk oleh orang-orang disekitar ku, kalian juga boleh memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu kalau mau. Tahun ini aku berusia genap 26 tahun, aku bekerja sebagai salah satu member dari boyband korea selatan, yang bernama Super Junior. Ah kurasa sudah cukup tentang ku,lebih baik aku mulai cerita ku saja yah?

Yah kisah ku ini dimulai beberapa minggu yang lalu..

Ketika itu..

**Flashback**

Author POV

Disuatu taman di pusat kota Seoul, tampak dua orang pemuda, err lebih tepatnya sepasang kekasih yang duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut. Tapi keduanya hanya diam, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Merasa bosan dengan keadaan ini salah seorang diantara mereka menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya berujar

"Hyukkie ah, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sudah setengah jam kita disini tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya ada apa?" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk –kekasihnya-

Eunhyuk menutup mata, menghela nafas sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, nampaknya dia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja disebelahnya yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Hae, aku rasa lebih baik kita sudahi sajah hubungan kita ini" ujar Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae terlonjak dari duduknya

"MWO? Apa kau bilang? Kau..mau kita..putus?" ujar Donghae terbata, kaget dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk.

Senyum tipis tercetak dibibir merah Eunhyuk "Aku tahu kau..menjalin hubungan dengan..Dara noona dibelakang ku, kan?" ujar Eunhyuk agak terbata menahan sakit dihatinya serta air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

Donghae kaget, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk mengetahui hubungannya dengan Dara? Dalam hati, Donghae akui bahwa memang dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Dara, lawan main di drama terbarunya.

Seyum tipis itu kembali terukir di bibir Eunhyuk melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Dari reaksi mu, kelihatannya kabar itu benar" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang ternyata sudah mengalir ke pipi putih nya.

Dang! Bagai dihantam dengan keras Donghae terpaku, merutuki dirinya yang ternyata terjebak oleh pernyataan Eunhyuk. Donghae coba untuk berbicara dan memberi penjelasan pada Eunhyuk

tapi rasanya lidahnya terlalu kaku bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja.

"Hyu..hyukkie..aa..aku.."

"Semuanya berakhir sampai disini Donghae, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku" potong Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan membelakangi Donghae, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. Ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya..

_Greeepp.._tangan Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk sebelum dia pergi, selama beberapa detik posisi mereka tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangannya, melepas cincin dijari manisnya, berbalik menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air mata, meraih tangan Donghae dan meletakkan cincin itu digenggaman tangannya.

"Kurasa cincin itu sudah bukan milikku lagi, hiks.." ujarnya dengan isakan yang mati-matian ia tahan ternyata berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

_Nyuut,_ Hati Donghae berdenyit, nyeri rasanya melihat Eunhyuk -NYA menangis, ah apakah masih pantas dia mengklaim Eunhyuk adalah miliknya? Padahal dia sendiri lah yang membuat Eunhyuk terluka dan menangis. Dan dalam sekejap, Eunhyuk berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae sendiri di taman itu sambil memandang punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

_-_Dorm Super Junior-

_Brakk... _pintu masuk dorm Super Junior dibuka dengan tenaga yang amat berlebih membuat member yang ada di dalam nya terlonjak kaget dan hendak mengintograsi Eunhyuk –sang pelaku penggebrakan pintu tersebut-

"Hyuk ah…." Perkataan Shindong terputus melihat Eunhyuk yang terburu-buru memasuki kamarnya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Shindong yang ditanggapi dengan gedikan bahu oleh Shindong.

Sementara itu, setelah menutup pintu kamarnya Eunhyuk langsung merosot dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ah kasihan sekali dancing machine kita ini, dia menangis sembari memegang dada kirinya.

-Eunhyuk POV-

'Sakit..rasanya sakit sekali..kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Apa karena kami sesama namja? Jadi dia malu jika harus bersama dengan ku? Kalau benar begitu kenapa harus jalan itu yang dia gunakan? Kenapa harus berselingkuh dibelakang ku? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung saja kepadaku? Aish nampaknya aku sudah lama menangis hingga kepala ku rasanya juga ikut sakit, walaupun hati ku lebih sakit. Aku rasa aku harus mendinginkan pikiran dan menata hati ku terlebih dahulu. Aku rasa aku butuh waktu sendiri, yah benar, aku butuh waktu..' pikir Eunhyuk

kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ternyata tidak ada baik pesan maupun panggilan masuk ke gadget canggihnya itu..

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyukjae? Berharap dia mengirimu pesan atau menelepon mu? Itu tidak mungkin" ucap Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menekan beberapa angka diponselnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Eunhyuk hyung tidak keluar juga, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" ujar Ryeowook cemas sambil memandang pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Shindong tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang eternal magnae, mereka hanya ikut memandang pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tertutup rapat sejak kedatangan sang dancing machine.

Tak lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sang pemilik dengan kaca mata hitam, topi dan tas ransel besar yang digendongnya.

"Aku pergi dulu" ujar sang pemilik kamar -Eunhyuk- dan langsung melesat ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yah..yah.. Eunhyuk ah tunggu kau mau kemana?" ucap Shindong sembari mengejar dongsaengnya tersebut.

Shindong berhasil mengejar Eunhyuk tepat sebelum pintu lift terutup. Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Shindong ikut masuk ke dalam lift.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang ada masalah dengan Donghae?" tebak Shindong. Yah seluruh member Super Junior sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae, dan mereka tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Toh dicintai dan mencintai adalah hak setiap manusia kan?.

Tak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk, sampai akhirnya sebuah isakan dari Eunhyuk cukup membuat Shindong mengerti keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Biar aku yang mengantar mu, tidak baik menyetir dengan fikiran dan perasaan yang sedang kacau" ucap Shindong pada dongsaeng nya itu.

.

.

.

-Taman-

- Donghae POV-

"Aaargh, sial, sial, siaaaaaaaaaaaaal" teriak Donghae frustasi sembari meninju pohon yang ada didekatnya.

"Kenapa harus begini? Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? aaaaargh" racau Donghae sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku harus mengejarnya, benar, itu yang harus aku lakukan" ujarnya kemudian setengah berlari

_Drrt..drrt.._ ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Donghae ah kau dimana? Pd-nim mencari mu, cepat kesini ikan bodoh!" ujar suara disebrang sana yang tidak lain adalah manajer pribadinya.

"Tapi hyung, ada sesuatu yang harus aku.."

"Aku tidak mau tau, cepat kau kesini sebelum mereka berubah fikiran dan mengganti mu dengan artis lain" _tuut_.. sambungan telephone itu terputus secara sepihak, yang artinya mau tidak mau Donghae harus menuruti perkataan manajernya tersebut.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Mobil Shindong akhirnya sampai didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka semenjak percakapan terakhir mereka di lift tadi dan Shindong tidak mungkin memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, karena Eunhyuk memang dikenal jarang sekali membagi masalahnya pada orang lain.

"Aku.. dan Donghae.. kami.. sudah tidak bersama lagi" ujar Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. Shindong kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, tapi dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan.

"Dan.. aku rasa.. aku akan tinggal di rumah untuk sementara, hyung" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Shindong menepuk pundak Eunhyuk mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada Eunhyuk

"Araa, asal kau jangan berhenti dari Super Junior" pernyataan Shindong hanya di tanggapi senyum –tipis- oleh Eunhyuk sebelum dia keluar dari mobil Shindong dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Eunhyuk ah, kau tau dimana bisa menemuiku kan? Jangan bertindak bodoh, masih banyak orang yang mencintai dan menyayangi mu" ujar Shindong sebelum Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

-Lokasi Shooting-

"Cut, bagus semua sudah bekerja dengan baik" teriak sang sutradara di lokasi shooting drama terbaru Donghae dan semua orang disana pun merasa lega karena shooting telah selesai.

Nampak Donghae yang tergesa-gesa untuk segera pulang ke dorm, nampaknya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang yeoja, yah kau benar, itu adalah suara Dara, lawan main Donghae di drama terbarunya sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Chagi, kau buru-buru sekali, ada apa?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu

"Aku harus segera pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan" ujar Donghae sembari mengacak rambut Dara.

"Apa ini tentang Eunhyuk-shii?"

"Ayolah noona, aku sedang tidak ingin ribut sekarang ini. Kumohon mengertilah"

"Tapi.. ah sudahlah sana kau cepat pulang dan berisitrahat"

"Gomawo, kau memang pengertian, chagi"

_Cup.. _Donghae mencium bibir Dara sekilas dan segera berlari meninggalkan Dara dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aish, dasar anak nakal"

.

.

.

_Dorm Super Junior_

-Donghae POV-

Sesampainya di dorm aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar Hyukkie. Yah bagaimana pun aku belum menjelaskan apapun padanya kan? Semoga dia belum tidur.

"Hyung, kau baru pulang?" Tanya ryeowook saat Donghae akan membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk

"Ne, wookie ah. Aku baru pulang. Apa Hyukkie ada didalam?"

"Kurasa dia tidak ada dikamarnya hyung, tadi dia pergi sambil membawa tas besar"

Apa? Hyukkie pergi? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?

"Apa kau tau dia kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, habis dia tadi kelihatan terburu-buru sekali padahal saat dia datang dia menangis. Tunggu apa hyung sedang ada masalah dengan Hyukkie hyung?"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan wookie dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

'tidak dikunci'

Dan hanya kegelapan yang menyambutku, setelah kunyalakan lampu, aku berjalan menuju kasur yang hanya muat ditempati satu orang itu, merebahkan diriku dan menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Bayangan Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis terlintas dibenakku

_Nyuut.._hati ku kembali berdenyut sakit, mengingat kejadian itu. Aku memegang dada kiriku. Aku memang mencintai hyukkie –sangat- tapi..tapi aku juga mencintai Dara noona..tak boleh kah aku egois dan memiliki keduanya?

Kutatap cincin yang tadi hyukkie kembalikan padaku, yah itu adalah cincin pemberian ku saat dia setuju menjadi namja chingu ku, cincin itu adalah cincin couple yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hyukkie ah apa benar cincin ini bukan untukmu?"

.

.

.

Author POV

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian itu. Sudah dua minggu juga Eunhyuk lebih memilih tinggal di rumahnya dari pada di dorm Super Junior. Dan tentunya sudah dua minggu juga Eunhyuk lebih memilih menghindari Donghae. Tidak, tidak jangan salahkan Eunhyuk yang lebih memilih menghindari Donghae. Karena jika melihat Donghae, hati Eunhyuk berdenyut sakit. Setiap kali melihat Donghae, yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah pengkhianatan yang sudah Donghae lakukan kepadanya. Walaupun sudah dua minggu berlalu, tapi rasanya hatinya belum siap untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Donghae. Entahlah Eunhyuk pun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini, tidak ada yang tahu.

Kau bertanya bagaimana reaksi member super junior?

Tentu saja mereka sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tapi daripada menghawatirkan Donghae mereka lebih mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk. Lihatlah Eunhyuk sekarang, badannya terlihat lebih kurus, kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari pipinya yang tambah tirus. Eunhyuk jadi jarang makan, padahal biasanya dia sangat semangat bila diajak makan. Dia bahkan menerima semua tawaran realityshow yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Sora, kakak Eunhyuk juga mengatakan jika dirumah Eunhyuk malah lebih sering mengunci diri di kamar. Donghae? Tidak ada yang berubah dengannya, yah walaupun dia sering terlihat memperhatikan dancing machine super junior itu dari kejauhan. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak aneh jika sekarang dua orang yang sudah dianggap anak kembar dari SUJU sekarang malah berjauhan? Ketika perfom sekalipun, Eunhyuk lebih memilih melakukan fan service dengan member lain selain Donghae. Uh! Sungguh keadaan yang tidak mengeenakkan.

.

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Aku mendudukkan diri ku di lantai ruang latihan. Yah kau benar sekarang kami sedang latihan untuk perform selanjutnya. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang memburu, rasanya lelah sekali. Ah belakangan ini rasanya aku mudah lelah.

"Ini" terdengar suara Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan air mineral padaku

Aku tersenyum, memandangnya dan kemudian mengambil air itu "Gomawo" kataku kemudian meneguk air yang ada dalam botol itu hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Untunglah aku masih bisa senyummu, hyung"

"eh?"

"Berhentilah membuat kami khawatir" ucap nya dan kemudian menunduk dan berbisik "terutama aku"

'Apa? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?' batinku. Tentu saja aku kaget mendengar perkataannya. Biasanya seorang evil Kyu sangat suka menggoda bahakan menjahiliku. Tapi, sekarang dia mengatakan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan ku? Apa karena dia tidak bisa menjahiliku lagi?

"Aku serius" ucapnya setelah keheningan menyelimuti kami "Aku ingin hyung yang dulu, hyung yang ceria, yang tidak bisa diam, yang selalu semangat dimana pun dan kapan pun" hening sesaat "dan hyung yang telah merebut perhatianku" lanjutnya pelan.

Aku masih diam, apa Kyu sedang menjahiliku sekarang? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu, ini sungguh tidak lucu, Kyu.

"Aku tidak sedang menjahili mu, hyung" katanya seakan bisa membaca fikiranku. "Lupakan Donghae dan jadilah milikku!" ucapnya tegas.

Mata ku membulat, aku menolehkan kepala ku, menatap nya yang ternyata juga sedang menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh..cinta?

.

.

.

Author POV

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, walaupun dari kejauhan. Tapi walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dia dapat menebak apa yang terjadi diantara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

~**TBC~**

* * *

Halooooooooooo~..

Aku datang dengan ff baru *ditimpuk reader

sebenernya mau dijadiin oneshoot, tapi sayang dengan keterbatasan otak, jadi ajh berchapter kekekeke

ada yang mau kasih saran lanjutannya gimana? *plakk

wkwkwk

akhir kata, RnR please *puppy eyes bareng heebum


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, walaupun dari kejauhan. Tapi walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dia dapat menebak apa yang terjadi diantara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang dada kirinya.

.

.

.

**-Hospital Love-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae POV

Aku memegang dada kiri ku, kenapa rasanya sakit disini? Kenapa rasanya sakit melihatmu dengan orang lain, Eunhyuk ah? Apa ini juga yang kau rasakan? Rasanya menyesakkan, tidak mengenakkan.

_Drrt..drrrt.. _ponsel ku tiba-tiba bergetar.

_Dara is calling.._

"Yoboseo?"

"Aku pulang hari ini chagi. Kau dimana?"

"Oo..oh?"

"Jangan katakan kau lupa padaku, Donghae ah. Kita bahkan sudah seminggu tidak bertemu. Kau juga jarang menghubungiku. Apa kau sangat sibuk?"

Yah aku dan Dara noona memang sudah seminggu tidak bertemu, dia sibuk dengan jadwalnya bersama member 2NE1. Tapi, walaupun sudah seminggu aku tidak merasa rindu padanya, aku juga tidak merasa hampa. Tidak seperti ketika dijauhi Eunhyuk. Aku merindukannya padahal dia ada disekitarku, aku merasa hampa ketika dia mulai menjauhiku.

"Donghae ah, apa kau masih disana?" Tanya Dara noona berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ah.. ne, aku sedang latihan sekarang"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang "Apa kau ada waktu? Bisa kita bertemu?" Tanyanya

"Emm.. nanti malam kurasa aku tidak ada jadwal, noona"

"Baiklah kita bertemu ditempat biasa, ne? aku tunggu" katanya sebelum meutuskan telephone.

.

.

.

-At a restaurant-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di sebuah restoran mewah yang sering aku dan Dara noona kunjungi. Ah jika kesini, biasanya aku akan dimarahi Eunhyuk, dia selalu mengatakan mengapa harus buang-buang uang di tempat yang mahal jika ada yang lebih murah..aah Eunhyuk ah, kau benar-benar menyita fikiranku.

Sesampainya di dalam aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan akhirnya menemukan seorang yeoja yang sangat kukenal duduk dipojok restoran ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Seulas senyum terulas diwajah cantiknya "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang, duduklah!"

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Setelah memesan tak lama kemudian pesanan kamipun sudah jadi.

"Donghae ah, aku rasa..kita..lebih baik kita berteman saja" ucapnya sambil mengaduk minumannya

"Mwo?"

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya "Kau tidak usah kaget begitu. Kita sama-sama tahu aku hanya seorang noona bagimu. Kau selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapku sebagai yeojachingu mu." Hening sesaat "Aku..awalnya tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi seminggu ini aku semakin yakin bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku" dia mengela nafas sesaat dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya "Aku tidak mau jadi tokoh protagonist yang memaksa mu untuk mencintaiku, meski aku ingin. Tapi, aku juga bukan manusia yang tanpa hati. Jika aku memaksamu mencintaiku. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk-shii saja yang terluka, tapi kau…dan juga aku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aah aku sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang kusadari, setelah Eunhyuk memutuskanku, yang ada dalam benakku hanya Eunhyuk.

"Noona.."

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, jadi kau tidak usah minta maaf padaku. Memang dari awal hubungan kita sudah salah. Jadi mulai saat ini, kau adalah dongsaengku dan aku adalah noonamu, ara?" ucapnya masih tetap tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya padaku –mengajak bersalaman- aku menerima nya dengan senyum yang juga mengembang diwajahku.

"Baiklah sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi noona mu dan nasehat pertamaku untuk mu adalah" dia terdiam, menjeda perkataanya membuatku mengerutkan kening "Cepat temui dia minta maaf padanya dan katakan bahwa hanya dia yang kau cintai" lanjutnya membuat senyum diwajahku semakin terkembang. Aku mengangguk. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat sana temui dia!" usirnya padaku.

"Gomawo, noona. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucapku padanya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Author POV

"Gomawo, noona. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkan Dara di restoran itu. Dara memandang punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh. Setelah Donghae keluar. Air mata pun lolos dari kedua bola matanya. "Semoga kau bahagia, Donghae ah" ucapnya pelan, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

.

.

.

Donghae mengemudikan motornya ke arah rumah Eunhyuk. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Eunhyuk dan mengatakan apa yang sudah dinasehatkan Dara padanya tadi. Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba motor yang dikemudikannya dihadang oleh motor lain. Dahi Donghae mengkerut dia tahu betul siapa pemilik motor itu. Dan benar saja, si pengendara motor itu turun dari motornya dan berjalan kearah Donghae dan membuka helm fullfacenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae sinis pada Kyuhyun -si pengendara motor yang menghadangnya-.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis "Jangan bilang kau mau menemui Eunhyuk hyung?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kyu"

"Tentu saja akan jadi urusanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau semakin menyakitinya, karena aku juga mencintainya" ucap Kyuhyun tegas lengkap dengan tatapan mata yang dingin

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku"

"Tentu saja aku berhak, karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Eunhyuk hyung, apalagi kau"

Donghae mendengus kesal. 'Eunhyuk hanya miliknya dan hanya akan jadi miliknya' pikirnya.

"Baiklah kita buktikan. Ayo kita balapan. Siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu maka itu lah pemenangnya" tantang Donghae

"Kau fikir aku takut?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengerung-gerungkan motornya. Mereka sama-sama menghitung mundur

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memacu motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam hal ini. Dari arah berlawanan tampak sebuah mobil yang juga melaju dengan cepat dan ugal ugalan. Donghae yang melihat mobil itu mengarah ke motor Kyuhyun pun dengan sengaja menabrakkan motornya ke motor Kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan Kyuhyun terjatuh dari motornya.

_Ckkiiiiiiiiiiiiittt…_

_brugh… _

Motor Donghae bertabrakan dengan mobil itu. Mendengar suara tabrakan itu, para pejalan kaki yang ada di sekitar situ segera menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara.

"Cepat panggil ambulans, ada yang terluka" teriak seorang pejalan kaki kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Anda tidak apa-apa, tuan?" Tanya nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang, sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangan dan kakinya.

"Ah ne, tapi hyungku dimana?" jawabnya sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangannya

.

.

.

_Prang.. _Gelas yang dipegang Eunhyuk terlepas dari pegangannya, Eunhyuk kaget kemudian memegang tangannya. 'kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak?' batin Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Sora, kakak Eunhyuk setelah mendengar suara benda pecah

"Ne, noona. Aku akan membereskannya"

"Sudah biar noona saja yang mebereskannya. Kau makanlah dulu. Kau kan belum makan dari tadi pagi"

"Tidak noona, aku tidak lapar"

_Drrt..drrrt..drrt.._ponsel yang ada di saku celana Eunhyuk bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. _Chu Calling_

"Yoboseo, ah hyung ada apa?"

"Eunhyuk ah Kyuhun kecelakaan, sekarang dia ada di Seoul Hospital, kau cepatlah kemari" ucap suara diseberang sana yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

"Apa? Iya baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang" Eunhyuk terlihat panik. Setelah mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, segera dia berlari ke arah pintu.

"Noona, aku pergi dulu" pamitnya pada sang noona.

.

.

.

_Drrt..drrt.._ Ponsel Eunhyuk kembali bergetar, ada panggilan masuk

_Teuk Hyung Calling.._

"Ne, hyung. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana"

"Hyukkie ah, apa Donghae menemui mu?"

"Donghae? Tidak aku tidak bertemu dengannya, wae?"

"Sebenarnya yang kecelakaan itu bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi Donghae juga. Tapi setelah kecelakaan itu, Donghae menghilang. Cobalah kau menghubunginya, dia tidak mau mendengar perkataan kami, hyuk ah"

"Apa? Baiklah hyung aku akan coba membujuknya"

-Eunhyuk POV-

'Donghae ah, kau dimana?'

Fikiranku kalut, aku cemas, ya aku mencemaskan Lee Donghae. Walaupun dia sudah menyakitiku, tapi tak dapat ku pungkiri bahwa aku masih menyayanginya ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Aaah aku ingat, dia kan benci rumah sakit apa lagi dengan jarum suntik dan segala peralatan bedah. Aku harus menemukannya, harus.

Lebih baik sekarang aku telepon dia dulu. Aku menekan beberapa angka yang sudah sangat ku hapal, meskipun sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak menghubunginya.

.

.

.

-Somewhere-

Donghae POV

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih, dan tanpa arah. Jangan Tanya dimana aku sekarang, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah tabrakan itu aku segera melarikan diri disana. Aku tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit, apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan jarum suntik tidak akan pernah mau.

Isssh..aku mendesis pelan ketika kurasakan luka dikakiku ini bertambah sakit. Ahh kaki ku sakit sekali, Darah sudah mengalir dari kaki dan tangan ku. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Drrt..drtt.. ponsel ku bergetar,

_Leader Hyung calling_

Aku memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu

"Yah Lee Donghae, cepat katakan padaku kau ada dimana?" teriak nya disebrang sana membuat ku menjauhkan ponsel ku dari telinga ku.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan dimana aku berada sekarang jika hyung berniat membawaku ke rumah sakit" setelah mengatakan hal itu aku menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

_Drrt..drrtt.._

_Racoon Hyung calling_

"Lee Donghae" _glek_ aku menelan ludah ku saat mendengar suara mematikan kangin hyung

"Ne, hyung"

"Cepat katakan padaku kau dimana sekarang!" uh oh suara memerintah ini, amat mematikan di telingaku. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit!" jawabku cepat lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon –lagi-

_Drrt..drtt.._

_Ddangko appa calling_

Oh ayolah, apa mereka akan bergiliran meneleponku?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" ucapku saat menjawab panggilan dari yesung hyung dan lagi mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Aish kenapa malah tambah sakit? Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi taman. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

_Drrt..drtt.._

Aish mereka ini apa masih belum mengerti juga?

Aku menerima panggilan itu

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan kalau…"

"Donghae?" _Deg.._ jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat mendengar suara orang di sebrang, suara yang sangat ku rindukan. Suara dari orang yang telah ku sakiti dan menderita karena ulah ku. Ini suara Hyukkie

"Hyukkie?" Tanya ku untuk meyakinkan

"Ne, ini aku. Kau ada dimana Donghae ah? Apa aku terluka?" huaah kenapa rasanya sesenang ini mendengar dia mengkhawatirkan ku?

"Kurasa aku ada di taman di dekat rumah mu, Hyukkie ah. Dan emm..kakiku..emm.. terasa sakit kurasa"

"hiks..kau harus segera ke rumah sakit, hae ah" eeh? dia bahkan menangisi ku?

"emm..kurasa..begitu, Hyukkie ah"

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Kau harus diobati"

"Ya, baiklah, aku tunggu" huuah kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku, Tuhan.

.

.

.

Author POV

_Tiin..tiin_ mendengar klakson mobil Eunhyuk, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang berlari menghampirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Astaga Donghae ah, kau terluka parah seperti ini tapi masih menolak ke rumah sakit?" cerocos Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang hanya memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan? Kajja kita ke rumah sakit!" ajaknya pada Donghae. Donghae berdiri tapi sayang kaki nya terasa tambah sakit hingga menyebabkan ia limbung dan hampir terjatuh.

"Hati-hati, biar aku bantu" Eunhyuk pun memapah Donghae.

Disisi lain Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya..aah bahkan kata-kata seindah apapun tidak bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Hospital

Dokter tengah membersihkan luka Donghae di ruang UGD. Dia ditemani Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, dan Kangin. Sementara member lainnya sedang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Luka di kakinya cukup dalam, kita harus menjahitnya" ucap dokter yang menyebabkan mata Donghae dan member lain terbelalak –kaget-. Oh ayolah sudah ku katakan bukan kalau si ikan ini benci dengan rumah sakit dan segala isinya?

"Andwae aku tidak mau!" teriak Donghae

"Lukanya tidak bisa ditutup hanya dengan perban, tuan. Ini terlalu dalam jadi harus dijahit"

Dokter mencoba menjelaskan kembali keadaan Donghae

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Donghae tetap pada pendiriannya

Semua mata member Super Junior tertuju pada Eunhyuk, berharap Eunhyuk dapat membujuk Donghae

"Donghae ah, kau terluka parah. Kumohon turuti apa kata dokter. Mereka hanya ingin menolong mu, bukan membuat mu menderita, ne. Jebal " mohon Eunhyuk pada Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

Melihat tatapan serta perhatian yang Eunhyuk berikan kepadanya, pendirian Donghae runtuh.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, Hyukkie ah" ujar Donghae

.

.

.

Perawat datang dan menyiapkan alat untuk menjahit luka Donghae. Donghae mendesis ketika lukanya di siram oleh larutan NaCl dan betadin. Melihat hal itu, Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya segera meraih tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat, bermaksud menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Donghae.

Rasanya aliran Darah Donghae bersedir lebih cepat, aah Eunhyuk-nya memang sangat mempedulikannya.

Melihat proses penjahitan luka Donghae, Darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari luka itu, ditambah perut yang memang jarang diisi belakangan ini membuat kepala Eunhyuk terasa pening.

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae, Donghae mendongak melihat Eunhyuk-nya dan..

_Brukk.. _

"Eunhyuk ah" Donghae berteriak kaget melihat Eunhyuk jatuh pingsan.

"Tuan, jangan banyak bergerak. Luka anda belum beres saya jahit" ucap dokter saat Donghae hendak bangkit dan menolong Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk ditidurkan ditempat tidur disamping Donghae –sesuai permintaan Donghae- jari mereka masih tertaut. Luka Donghae sudah selesai dijahit sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan sekarang dia sedang memandangi Eunhyuk-nya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk hanya mengalami hipoglikemi karena dia tidak mengisi perutnya dan dipasangkan cairan infuse yang mengandung nutrisi di tangan kirinya.

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk sadar, mencoba menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dan eh? kenapa rasanya ada yang memegang tangannya?

Dan ketika menoleh kesebelah kanan, dia melihat Donghae yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Donghae ah? Luka mu bagaimana?" ucap Eunhyuk panik mengingat dia pingsan saat luka Donghae sedang dijahit.

Mendengar pertanyaan khawatir Eunhyuk, sebuah ide tercetus di kepala Donghae. Ayolah, aku yakin kau tau maksud ikan Mokpo yang satu itu, apalagi dua minggu ini dia sudah dijauhi oleh Eunhyuk nya. Tentu saja ia tak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini.

"Issss" Donghae mendesis pelan sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang entah mendapat berapa jahitan itu sambil memasang ekspresi kesakitan.

"Gwenchana? Apa kau kesakitan? Perlu ku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Eunhyuk bertubi dan hendak turun dari _bed_ yang dia tiduri, cemas dengan ekspresi kesakitan Donghae.

Donghae memasang senyum andalannya "Aku baik-baik saja Hyukkie" ucapnya sambil memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk "Selama kau ada disampingku" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan dadanya yang terasa kembali menghangat mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk ah, aku minta maaf telah menyakiti mu dan membuatmu menderita selama ini. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku sampai bisa melakukannya padamu. Tapi setelah aku kehilangan mu, aku yakin hanya kau lah yang aku cintai, bukan Dara noona atau siapapun. Hanya kau, yang ada disini" ucap Donghae sambil memegang dada nya.

_Blush _muka Eunhyuk memerah mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Seperti yang dia katakan tadi, sebenarnya Eunhyuk memang masih bahkan sangat mencintai Donghae. Ah cinta memang memusingkan.

"Maukah kau memafkan aku, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk mengangguk, walaupun masih dengan kepala menunduk. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. "Dan bolehkah orang bodoh ini mengaharapkan mu kembali padaku?" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk dan sekarang kau bisa mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ya Eunhyuk menangis, menangis bahagia karena ternyata Donghae-nya telah kembali.

Donghae segera membawa Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. Masa bodoh dengan luka jahitannya, yang penting Eunhyuk-nya sekarang menjadi miliknya lagi. "Aku mencintai mu, Eunhyuk ah" ucapnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

_Prokk..prokk..prokk.._tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Ah ternyata member Super Junior dari tadi sudah menonton drama live yang tersaji diruang UGD Seoul Hospital. Mereka turut senang karena dua sejoli dari Suju telah bersatu kembali.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Dia tersenyum, walaupun hatinya menjerit sakit.

"Ternyata dia memang bukan untukku" ucapnya. Seseorang dibelakangnya mengusap pundaknya bermaksud memberi kekuatan pada Kyuhyun -namja yang duduk di kursi roda itu-.

"Kau, tidak sendiri Kyu" ucap Sungmin kemudian menghasilkan senyum tipis di bibir Kyuhyun.

**Flashback End**

Eunhyuk POV

Yah itulah ceritaku, ceritaku dengannya yang kembali bersatu di rumah sakit ini. Yang selalu membuat ku tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

_Drrt..drtt _

_My Fishy Calling.._

Ah sebentar biar aku jawab dulu panggilan yang masuk ke ponselku

"Yoboseo"

"Chagi kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali membeli minumnya? Bogoshippo" Aku tersenyum mendengar perkaatan merajuk dari nya. "Kau tau aku benci tempat ini, jadi jangan lama-lama meninggalkan ku sendiri disini". Aigoo, padahal aku baru menninggalkannya 30 menit yang lalu.

"Cepat kembali, atau kau mau mendapat hukuman dari pangeran tampan mu ini?" _Gulp_.. uh oh tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tanda-tanda bahaya. "Aa..aku akan segera kembali, hae ah" ucapku lalu segera memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Aku berani bersumpah sekarang pasti dia sedang ber-evil smirk-ria. Ya sudah lah lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kamarnya, terimakasih kau mau mendengar ceritaku. Semoga kau pun merubah fikiran mu tentang rumah sakit :D.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Huaaaaaaa ampuuun *bungkuk dihadapan reader

Maap kalo endingnya tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan..

Dan emm..bagi readerdeul yang meminta hyuk dijaadiin ama kyu, miaaaaaaann..

Aku juga kyuhyuk shipper, tapi untuk fict ini aku malah bikin jadi HaeHyuk.

Dan emm.. sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan bikin fict KyuHyuk, tapi tetap berhubungan dengan rumah sakit.

Dan fict ini sebenernya di beberapa bagian memang merupakan kejadian nyata yang terjadi diantara orang-orang disekitarku.

Jadi nanti aku ingin berbagi kisah-kisah yang ada di rumah sakit. Kalau kalian tahu, ternyata banyak sekali loh kisah disana mulai dari romance sampai mysteri.. kekekeke

Believe it or not? *ala Ripleys

terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow bahkan menjadikan fict abal ini sebagai fave

jeongmal gomawo *hugs reader satu-satu:

balas dulu review, ne?

**Guest:** ini udah dilanjut chingu, moga suka :DDD

**love haehyuk:** ehehehehehe *nyengir garing* iyah tetep haehyuk, moga suka XD

**Lee Eun In:** judulnya hospital love karena emang idenya itu adegan yang ada di UGD itu chingu..dan karena dasar otak aku yang serba kurang jadi ajh cuman dapet judul itu.. :D

**Ryu:** eh? unik? apanya chingu? *pose mikir ala conan

**myfishychovy**: iyah tetep haehyuk, setuju chingu kasian kalo kyu cuman jadi pelariannya. tapi malah jadi gini lanjutannya. moga suka XD

**Lee Eun Jae:** ini udah dilanjut chingu, moga suka XDDD. apa ini udah bisa disebut apdet kilat? hehe *nyengir garing bareng hyukkie

**nvyptr**: huaaah kita samaan chingu *toss*. dara eonni juga bias aku, makannya gak tega dijadiin jahat. hha :P  
ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga suka XDD

**Latisha fujo:** ahahaha iyah chingu emang sekarang kyuhyuk lagi in banget XD  
ini udah lanjut XD. makasih reviewnya

**Aiyu Kie:** As you wish :D tetep haehyuk, makasih udah review XDD

**kyukyu:** ahahaha berarti feel nya kerasa dong yah chingu? XD  
aku juga rela bagi dagingku sama hyukkie XDD  
makasih udah review :D

: hahaha, mian chingu kemaren otak aku udah stuck. tapi ini udah agak dipanjangin laa..hhe..  
makasih udah review XD

sekali lagi terimakasih buat

**nurul. /ShinMinHwa/CieZieKyuhyunnieAdmrHyukkie/YunMinKyuHyuk/ressijewelll /cosmojewel /anggisujuelf.Guest/love haehyuk/Lee Eun In/Ryu**/**Myfishychovy**/**Lee Eun Jae/nvyptr**/**Latisha fujo/Aiyu **

baca juga Donghae VS Little Girl yah *digantung gara-gara promosi

di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XDD


End file.
